Commercial aircraft transport passengers between locations. During a flight, passengers within an aircraft are seated. A typical seat assembly within an internal cabin includes a headrest. A passenger may decide to rest and/or sleep during a flight. When passengers rest their heads on the headrest in an upright, seated position, the headrest may not be capable of maintaining the head in a stable position. For example, a passenger's head may slump to a side, which may awaken the passenger, who is trying to sleep.
Certain headrests on seats of a commercial aircraft include side flaps. However, the side flaps typically do not remain in position. As such, a head of a passenger in a seated position trying to rest may slide off or otherwise disengage from the headrest as the side flap moves to an undesirable position. For example, side flaps may be moved into a desired position by a passenger. However, as a head of a passenger leans on a side flap, the side flap typically flattens, which may cause a passenger's neck to kink and jar the passenger awake. In general, finding a comfortable resting position during a flight may prove a challenge to many individuals.
In general, certain passengers may not be able to attain sufficient rest during a flight. Indeed, certain passengers may become ill during a flight, such as due to motion sickness. However, flight attendants may only be aware of passenger discomfort when informed by the passenger. That is, a flight attendant may not know if a passenger is experiencing discomfort and/or sickness unless the passenger expressly tells the flight attendant.